Timeline
The following page is a timeline of events that take place in a life without human beings. Please feel welcomed to add to the page if you wish to add an event. Thank you, 184.184.170.161. 1 day: Electricity around the world goes out. 1 year: All pieces of exposed food and paper have rotten away. Palm Springs Wind Farm's windmills begin to fall one by one. 2 years: The San Francisco Cable Car snaps from its rotting cable, and runs down the track. It slices through a parked vehicle. 3 years: The ISS is pulled into orbit of Earth and crashes into the surface. 5 years: The Mexico City Metropolitan Cathedral collapses in an earthquake. 6 years: The Geysers power plant explodes. 10 years: Grauman's Chinese Theater burns down. The Folsom Dam crumbles in a rainstorm. 15 years: Lucy the Elephant falls to the ground. 20 years: The Panama Canal dries up. The USS Alabama sinks. Cindarella's Castle burns down. 25 years: The Biggest Ball of Twine is ripped from the ground, picked up by a tornado, and finally, it breaks, releasing rotting twine throughout the area. 30 years: The roof of St. Mark's Campanile caves in. Most grocery stores have been brought down. 40 years: The rest of St. Mark's Campanile collapses. 50 years: The Burj Al Arab crumbles and pieces bounce off the island. The Hollywood Sign collapses in another fire. The KVLY tower, the tallest object on North America, snaps like a toothpick. The scoreboard of the Wrigley Field on Chicago is eaten by termites, while the Palace of Versailles caves in. The Titanic rusts through. Dinosaur skeletons are ravaged by pyrite disease and fall down piece by piece. 60 years: Globe Theater burns down. The donut of Randy's Donuts smashes down onto the building below. 75 years: The Stahl House slides down a hill, and the Sydney Opera House sinks into the Sydney Harbor. The elm yoke is too weak to hold the 1 ton Liberty Bell. The bell falls and splits in half. The National Theatre of Beijing finally collapses. 80 years: The Berlin World Clock throws itself into the Spree River. 100 years: Big Ben cracks in half, and falls into the Thames River. The rusting legs of the London Eye snap, and the ferris wheel becomes an actual wheel, smashing structures as it last breaks apart. The Brooklyn, Manahttan, Sydney Harbour, and Golden Gate bridges all fall into watery graves. The Guggenheim Museum shatters. The Adler Planetarium caves in. Epcot and Animal Kingdom, 2 of Disney World's theme parks, are flooded. The animals have escaped. Most of Disney World is Gone. The Fernsehturm falls from the skyline 125 years: St. Basil's Cathedral is pulled down into the icy swamp that was Moscow. 150 years: Himeji Castle bounces down from its perch overlooking the land of the rising sun, Japan. The Aloha Tower reaches its breaking point, and falls into the Hawaiian Harbour. 175 years after people: The Capital Records Building pancakes down, though the echo chambers will still remain for thousands of years. 200 years: The Tokyo Tower folds into a rusting pile of rubble. The head if the Eiffel Tower comes crashing down. The mass damper system of Taipei 101 comes loose from its joints and wrecks through the building, causing Taipei 101 to rain down from above. The Space Needle's legs fail and it and slices through a building. The Grand Canyon Skywalk breaks loose from the canyon wall, and falls for about 15 seconds before landing in the Colorado River. The 2 towers of Hearst Castle fold into the castle itself. The roadway of the Bay Bridge has accumulated a jungle. 230 years: Neuschwanstein Castle slips off a hill during a blizzard and slides down into the snow and ice of an unforgiving German winter. 250 yaers: The tallest object built by man on Earth, the Burj Khalifa, vanishes into a cloud of dust during a sandstorm. Paris Las Vegas is demolished by a 9.2 earthquake. Kudzu brings down the Gerogia Dome. The Gateway Arch in St. Louis falls from the skyline. 300 years: The Statue of Liberty falls into the New York Harbour. One Shell Square and the Superdome disappear underneath the waves of flooded New Orleans. The Arc de Triomphe falls down onto the ground. The Gherkin slips and falls on the streets below. The Atomium loosens form its base and frashes into the ground. 500 years: Trees sprout up around the Brandenburg Gate, as it knocks itself over. 700 years: The Hubble Space Telescope crashes into a star. 900 years: The Cologne Cathedral brings itself down. 1,000 years: A tear appears in the fabric of the umbrella of the Lunar Rover. The Brasilia Cathedral collapses into the ocean. The standing legs of the Eiffel Tower fall. The Colosseum crumbles in an earthquake. The Taj Mahal stands on clay, which liquifies during another earthquake. 1500 years: The Hagia Sophia's long rein comes to an end as an earthquake brings down the building. 2000 years: Parts of the stone cathedral of Notre Dame fall into the remains of the flooded steets of Paris. 10,000 years: Stonehenge now rises in the middle of a dense forest, covered with vines. The Great Wall of China faces the same colonization. The Pyramids and the Sphinx are swallowed up by the Egyptian desert sands. The Zytglogge falls, and the 10,000 year clock is buried in the ruins of the London museum. 7.5 Billion years: The sun swallows up the Earth destroying any leftover bronze, copper, stainless steel, gold, shell, stone, minerals, bone, glass, porcelain, nylon, polyester, and plastic. This marks the demise of the Lunar Rover, along with our natural satellite, the moon. Category:Article stubs Category:Needs Picture Category:Community